Kyousuke Kiriya
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Kyousuke Kiriya (桐矢 京介 Kiriya Kyōsuke) is Hibiki's newest student, who is training to become an Oni alongside Asumu. In the finale, Kyosuke briefly transformed into what was called Transformed Kyousuke (京介変身体 Kyōsuke Henshintai) by the Hibiki production crew. In the stage shows, this form is dubbed Kamen Rider Kyoki (仮面ライダー強鬼 Kamen Raidā Kyōki, lit. "Masked Rider Strong Demon"). History Kyousuke Kiriya is a young man attending the same school as Asumu Adachi and Akira Amami. He appears in the second half of the series wanting to be an Oni. His reason for wanting to become an Oni was because of his estranged father. Only seeing what his father did in life, Kyousuke saw becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Kyousuke pursued Hibiki, aiming to become his disciple. Hibiki saw Kyousuke's reason as selfish and refused to let him become his student but Kyousuke was adamant. Later, he formed a partnership with Asumu and pledged Hibiki to become his students. After Akira persuaded Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyousuke become his students, he took them under his wing. However, Kyosuke struggled in nearly every training session, unlike Asumu, which shows that Kyousuke isn't very athletic. During the Orochi Sealing, Kyousuke aided Hibiki when the latter dropped his drumsticks. A year later, he is still apprenticed to Hibiki but is already allowed to transform. He fought the Makamou who kidnapped Hitomi Mochida in that form but was almost defeated until Ibuki and Todoroki came. Personality Kyousuke is very strict and competitive, often correcting others of small mistakes (e.g. Asumu's notes) and getting himself and others in competitions that they don't want to do. This causes others to dislike, or become annoyed with him, which only causes him to do it more often, due him thinking that he is being ignored. Stats Height: 210cm Weight: 160kg Punching Power: 15t Kicking Power: 30t Maximum Jump Height: 50m Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7s In this form, Kyoki is a white demon. This is his basic form. To become this form, Kyoki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery white aura. Kyoki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Kyoki does not wear a suit; rather his demon form is his true form. Trivia * Kiriya is a somewhat hated character, as it seems to reason that Kyousuke exists primarily to pursue a tiresome and one-sided rivalry with Asumu, and having pulled dishonest deeds. Fans were enraged when he becomes an Oni and Asumu does not. This flame was fanned higher when the production team later confirmed that both of them were supposed to have become Oni, but it was ultimately decided that Asumu would not, and Asumu's Oni suit was scrapped for parts to enhance Kiriya's Oni suit. Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Kamen Riders Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)